Silver and Gold
by MoonlightXmas
Summary: Tails needs someone to understand. Being always called a kid and not taken seriously. He finds that he has a fascination with another "kid" and wishes to get closer to him... a LOT closer. Silvails TailsxSilver SilverxTails Yaoi Mature
1. Beautiful Disaster

_Silver and Gold_

A soft yet stark blue light radiated within a dark room. Its striking warmth welding matter causing small sparks to bounce to and fro. The miniature firework display illuminated the machinery present, sending soft gleams of reflective light throught the room. A young kitsune gave his all. Every amount of his focus and attention was poured infront of him. The light show was a testament to his brilliance, its product - perfection. Moonlight poured into the room devoid of natural light and the kitsune stopped. He turned, finally recognizing the time and extinguished the fire before him.

The kitsune lifted his mask, and walked toward the window craving the silvery moons glow. Dark gray stains spotted his fur along with the occasional burn yet as he stepped into the moonlight the stains seemed to disappear. They seemed to dissolve into oblivion. His gold hued fur bathed in the contrasting light. His body shivered as he extended his arms dropping the tool he previously held to the floor. This was what he waited for, everyday. His constant time spent within his workshop drove him insane. His desire for different creations, different upgrades and gadgets made him disconnect to the outside world, even to his origins .He loved his creations and upgrades but it was the moon that kept him up with nature. It made him realize the romantic beauty nature possessed.

Yet... most importantly,

it showed what could happen if his gadgets and creations went out of hand. Or, most likely what would happen if the individual using them got out of hand.

The moon sighed, its pain undeniably present and unforgettable. But, its beauty glowed nevertheless. The moon was no longer round, and it pouted at its empty gaping side. It's side birthed by chaos.

Tails was afraid... desperately afraid.

What if his inventions backfired? What if his fascination in technology was bad? Will it destroy a piece of nature? Will his constant chaotic adventures finally lead his sanity astray?

He needed someone to understand.

He tryed to talk to Sonic, who quickly dismissed the problem. Giving a thumbs up and a nod, he covered up his failed rescue of the moon and reassured him without even fully listening.

He went to Shadow, who at the mention of the moon scowled and looked away hastily a spark of wetness in the corner of his eye.

He went to Sally, who listened half-heartedly to his problem but was then called out due to an "emergency meeting."

No one listened, it seemed his age was a curse... he was young they said.

They seemed to forget that he was more mature than most of them, yet his voice gave it away.

To them, he was small, and could not be in control or be a leader... just a tool.

Any sign of weakness was used against him.

Tail's namesakes swished in agitation, he looked up, fierce tears scalding his eyes yet none dropped. The pale moonlight trickled into turquoise crystal orbs that gleamed into the night.

His vision blurred as he quicky wiped his tears with his grease spotted arms. As he tryed to regain his vision he blinked, clearing the blurs from his mind. A pale form floated through the air, bathed in turquoise glow.

Silver...

Tails watched as he floated seemingly effortlessly through the sky. Silver stopped infront of the pale moonlight, its pale glow illuminated his features perfectly... it was... What was the word?

Tails gasped.

_Beautiful_

Silver turned and smiled kindly in Tails direction. Said kitsune, smiled back, slight hints of wetness in his eyes gleamed. Silvers smile faltered at the tearstains but nevertheless smiled, waved, and left in confused yet sad flurry of turquoise glow.

He had always been in awe at Silvers powers. It was painful to constantly have to twist his tails to gain enough momentum to fly. Even then he could only twist them so much until the gave out.

But, Silver... could simply fly on...

Tails realized... he wanted to test him, to find out how hos powers worked and maybe... maybe he could get close to him... and be with him...

It could be a false hope but, would he understand?

**Okay peoples... ill get to the stuff you guys really want, just a little intro...**

**Yeah, you ppls obsessed with them lemons...oye... I like just wrote one in my other story yeesh...**

**So , is this story predictable or what?**

**Oh! Silvails luvas! You ppls need to thank Shadwickburn for requesting a Silvails. There is none here on fanfic ( no yaoi ) ... so all of this is like, my imagination in overdrive. **


	2. Rays

**Sorry for ze wait! _" The sky with stars so bright! The colors feel so right! Ive never felt like this Ill keep on... _****(Writing!)" Woot to Sonic Colors theme song! I'm Obsessed !**  


Soft rays glittered softly playing with empty space. The rays danced upon a table flitting back and forth.

Silver studied his work carefully, taking in the texture and pastel colors embedded in the canvas. He smiled tracing the focal point of his painting with his finger in the air.

The painting seemed to house it's own light . The colors glowed and bloomed, swirling oranges and yellows melted into a sphere before him. This sphere burned with energy as it creeped up over a pastel horizon.

Silver beamed, he had been searching for something to paint all night. A strange urgency prohibited his sleep causing a sudden desire to wander in the air searching for... something.

He had wandered through the area in thought and in sorrow. It seemed he could not find anything satisfying enough to paint.

The world was dark and soft at night. Small flickers of energy shone if you chose to look...

To Silver, it was all quite dull.

Until he saw Tails, his pelt was such a vibrant contrast against the night. Silver realized the color scheme that he wanted to paint but was baffled on what to paint still...

He wandered more and in a fit of lost hope headed home. It seemed nothing matched the color perfectly. he pondered the pelts color and found himself stumbling on the rememberance of the owners tearstained face. It was passionate and desperate he realized, and he could think of nothing that would cause such emotion from the distraught kitsune. The albino felt a small throb in his heart. How could a intelligent,beautiful specimen be so... pained?

At that moment the world was bathed in light as the sun creeped up to the surface peeking before it's full arrival.

Silver was... speechless.

The gold light assaulted his eyes claiming his body with the radiated warmth.

Depriving himself of any sleep he worked through out the night and morning, striving to make the work of art flawless. his brushed danced upon the canvas, paint bleeding into each other. Each stroke became a prelude to a bigger picture.

He felt a sudden replenishing from his artwork. The fleeting feeling of creating something wholly new surged through his system. He basked in the glow and was about to achieve more when the doorbell rang.

Silver grumbled inwardly, pacing towards the front door wondering who the hell it would be at 6:00 in the morning. His lack of sleep was clawing at his body, it seemed his eyes barely flickered any light. The joy in his competition of artwork seemed to hardly be there.

He wrenched the front door open, his limbs screaming for sleep, after this he would sleep until noon no doubt about it.

Sonic the hedgehog grinned brightly and inwardly chucked at Silvers ragged appearance. Silver leaned against the door frame, his boots slightly slightly sliding on the hardwood floor, his body threatening to collapse. Ivory eyelids struggled in vain to open as hollow gold orbs stared into oblivion.

" Hey Silver, sorry for the late notice, but I was wondering if... Silver...a-are you okay?"

Silvers eyes closed as his body started to slowly slump to the floor.

" Wha!" "Huh?" Silvers eyes snapped open as he regained his balance and focused his attention towards the other.

" I was wondering if you could watch Tails for a couple of days..."

Silver rubbed his eyes slowly as he questioned the other.

"Auuugggg...Why not ask Shadow to take care of him?"

Sonic sheepishly grinned as he poked the tip of his running shoes in the dirt.

"Oh, I should have known." Silver rolled his tortured eyes and smiled half-heartedly.

"So how long will you two be at it?"

Sonic looked up pondering , his index finger gracing his chin. "Not sure really."

Silver sighed...

"Tails is pretty mature can't he... you know... take care of himself?"

Sonic stretched his arms. " I'm afraid of one of his inventions going haywire while were gone."

" If he stays with you he might not invent; he really needs to get out of that workshop."

"Sonic... I ...i'm going to probably be out cold for the rest of the day I..."

Silver teetered he felt quite faint.

" Don't worry, my li'l bro wont give you trouble." Sonic gave a heartily thumbs up.

"Okay... Fine." Silver didn't even wait for a reply before he shut the door. Silver finally slumped to the floor breathlessly as his mind submitted to sleep.

Silver awoke to the unmistakable sound of swirling water. His mind fought the clutches of a burning dreamland as he slowly opened an eye.

His bedroom greeted him, yet something was out of place. A particular bright yellowish-gold kitsune was near his bed dipping a small washcloth in a bowl of water. Silver feined sleep as the kitsune applied the damp cloth to the albinos forehead.

"I know your awake."

Silver's eyes shot open as he was faced bright blue tired eyes. Tails's seemingly childish voice seemed to have changed. His voice was just a tad deeper. The kitsune was in a state similar to Silver's previously. Dark circles possessed the aquatic eyes.

" You collapsed in your hallway, I guess im not the only one who stays up."

Silver studied the other. His voice was definitely deeper. It seemed Tails had passed puberty. Said Kitsunes vocals were deeper than his own.

"Oh."

"You have a fever, stay in bed , im going to sleep."

Silver watched as Tails layed on a sleeping bag on the floor. Within a minute the kitsune was asleep.

**Some peoples neeeeeeeeeeed Cofffffeeeee! Yeahhhhhhh! **


	3. Fever

_" It's not a miracle we needed. No, I wouldn't let you think so - folded, folded, folded, folded!"_

_~ 1901 by Phoenix_

Silver watched shocked as the youngster fell to his sheets. How did he manage to get inside, let alone help him? The kitsunes breathing was soft ,curved bangs softly lifted and fell with each wispy breath.

Nevertheless, he wanted to thank the fox for the hospitality in his own home.

Silver stood, he knew that he was ordered to stay in bed, but this was **his** house and he could do what he liked. He couldn't let someone who helped him in dire need sleep on the floor.

That would be extremely and utterly rude.

The albino stood and shakily walked to the sleeping kitsune. lifting him up, he got to feel the soft vibrant pelt he was so intrigued with. Tails shifted drowsily in his arms and muttered an indeciferable phrase whilst wrapping his legs around Silvers waist. Golden yellow arms snaked around Silvers (nonexistant) neck as a tired head leaned on the albinos shoulder. A golden ear twitched periodically as Silver walked to his secret guestroom hidden behind his closet.

He had stumbled upon the secret room a while ago and was completely baffled when he first walked in. The room was vacant, it featured brick walls a drain and strange fixtures on the ceiling.

It was indeed - awkward..., the whole feeling in the room was questionable.

Still, Silver took the liberty of putting in a cheap wooden bed and a small used dresser. It was hardly worthy of being called a guest room, but it would have to do. He didn't want Tails to get a taste of his quill infested bed.

Gently tucking in the fox, Silver sighed. There was something heartwarming about watching the younger sapien sleep. He seemed to be at peace. Small yet slightly deep snores stacattoed the room as the albino exited to the kitchen.

Despite the throbbing in his head from the fever,Silver cleaned up the house for his new guest and prepared a hearty dinner for the two of them. He was checking the butter rolls when a agitated fox stalked into the room .

" I thought I told you to stay in bed!"

Blue eyes pierced the albinos being. Tails strode to the baffled hedgehog , his namesakes swishing furiously. Since he was shorter he looked up at the golden eyes of the other before forcably grabbing the others arm and dragging him to his bed.

"You don't need to make me anything! When I found you your fever was at 103 degrees!"

"You are going to bed!"

Silver was shocked. He was always getting sick and he never paid much mind. Due to his anemia and extremely thin nature he was constnsly feeling faint. But, he didn't need to stay in bed. Why was Tails so worried?

Tails pushed him on the bed and left only to return with a tray of baked chicken, corn and slightly burnt butter rolls.

"Eat. From the looks of it, you need it."

Slowly picked up a butter roll and chewed astonished. Tails was only 14! Yet he was ordering him around. A 16 year old for goodness sakes. Yet he did it out of compassion.

He was just like Blaze...

Silver nibbled lightly on his butter roll as the compassionate kitsune watched him with interest.

Silver blushed, he hated being watched while eating alone. It was really...weird.

" Umm, you should eat too. You must be hungry."

Tails tore away from his dazed look and quickly hurried to the kitchen and back again.

He brought a small platter of food and a chair.

Tails sat next to the albino and continued to watch him eat. His gaze was fixated on the albinos mouth. He watched for a small pink apendage in the dark cavern. His plate of food was forgotten.

Silver stopped. It was really irritating, and he wondered if he had anything on his mouth. Did he need to wipe some food off or something?

Tails once again broke away from his trance and noticed that Silver was staring directly at him as well. The moment couldn't have gotten anymore awkward.

"Tails..."

Tails sweatdropped in embarrasment. He quickly interupted.

" I am very intrigued by your powers. Would it be okay if I tested your telekinesis and energy flow?"

Silver felt better. Tails was only staring at him because he was making the tray float. He wanted to test his powers. He seriously thought he had grown an extra head quill or something.

" Sure."

Silver thought back to what Sonic said. Tails needed a break from his constant testing.

" But test me later okay..."

Tails smiled brightly at the other. He wanted to get to know the timetraveler more than his gadgets could inform him. It seemed that he would be able to get close to the one he had been thinking about since the night before.

**Tails! Stop being so dang demanding! * Glares at Tails plushie* Silver ! Stop being all uke like! **

*** Points finger at Silver plushie.***


	4. Instinct

_" And on a dark, cold night, under full moonlight,_

_he flies into a fog, like a vulture in the sky!"_

_"And they call him Sandy Claws!"_

_- Town Meeting Song by Danny Elfman_

_from The Nightmare Before Christmas (Jack n' Sally!)_

The two spent the night in relative peace. Tails poked and savored his dinner while analyzing the actions of the other. Silver was an intriguing specimen. He was raised differently. In fact, Tails wondered if he was raised at all! Did he have a mother? A father? Surely he must of. But, did they take care of him?

Silver ate very fast. Yet at the same time he was dainty while eating. The analytical Kitsune guessed that in the future there was little food and any findings of sustenance was valued and used immediately.

" Silver, who raised you in they future?" Tails quizzically asked flicking his protruding bangs out of the way.

It was a random question. But Silver didn't mind.

" I'm not sure." " I don't remember before I was five." " I was told by Blaze that I was abandoned, most likely because of my powers and how sickly I looked at the time." " The only family I had was Blaze."

" She was the only family I ever needed..."

The blonde stopped , eyes widening as he assessed the other. They were the same yet different in so many ways

"Why!" The kitsune yelled anger bubbling from his being. Silver stopped shocked and turned towards he other.

" Why is everyone so heartless!" "They don't give a shit about anything or anyone but themselves !" " Why should differences matter?" " We are all fucking different!"

" Tails!" The albino gasped, this language should not be spewed by a fourteen year old . The shocked albino held the other in place whilst feeling the erratic shaking from the younger being.

Obviously- this was a touchy subject, he must have had some experience with dwindling social acceptance.

Silver didn't know what to do... The youngster was spiraling out of control. Fists were clenched, aquatic eyes flared and the physical quaking of his body was scaring the other.

All this emotion ... Never showed in his normal day to day conversation...

He needed something...

Carefully the fiery kitsune was pulled into a warm embrace.

Teary forced shut eyes opened to come in contact with a extremely fluffy chest.

The warmth was intoxicating and all anger seeped from the youngsters being.

" Not everyone is selfish, you aren't, and we know others who have been completely selfless."

Silver placed his muzzle on the fox and hugged him tighter whilst letting a small tear fall on his cheek...

_Blaze..._

Tails froze at those words... A vague picture of a lonely flower in a pot plagued his memory... She...died...

_Cosmo_...

"It's not fair... why can't I have love..." Tails mumbled, his protest muffled by the angelic chest hair before him. Upon realizing the texture before him and his previous statement he looked up and with strong fingers that mirrored his obsession with mechanics grasped the light chin of the other and looked into the others eyes.

The gold orbs were swiming in a ocean of badly suppressed tears. Upon watching the other grasp his chin, a quick flicker of suprise flashed in his eyes before submitting to the other.

Tails experimented with the other, he drew in close whilst watching Silver's eyes widen and quickly force themselves shut, clearly expecting a certain intrusion. However, Tails was a bit more crafty. The fox drew in and lightly nuzzled the others nose before extending and rubbing his cheek against the others cheek and neckline. Silver relaxed submitting to the soft love before jerking as the fox grasped his shoulders and reached to grasp a small portruding snow white ear with his canines and pulled quickly.

It was the a foxes way of stating it's dominance and control. Tails is a fox, and even though his age difference may vary from Silvers, a fox naturally is trained to dominate a hedgehog which is normally his lunch. Silver shivered and bowed his head to the other, clearly caught off guard.

The matured fox smirked, a small canine flashed along with a set of jagged meat loving teeth.

The supposed youngster pushed the other down and sat on his chest... the others fluff tickling his legs and lower fox leaned into the others vision, the smirk still imprinted on his face...

His predator instinct enveloped him... the one below him grew increasingly fearful as the golden captor grasped his chin once again and whispered in his ear.

"Wanna play?"

**Okay, the lyrics at the top of the page have no relation to the story. In the previous chapter I had a line of lyrics at the top of the page as well.**

**When Im done with a new chapter I grab my itouch and press shuffle...whatever song pops up first I type a line of lyrics at the top of the page. This is just a way to keep me interested in writing the story. I get a certain thrill from doing it... dont as me why... but it really helps. Maybe it will be fun for you too... reading it and doing it yourself... ya never know...**

**Right now Jack is getting ready for Christmas peoples! Get ready!**

**Alright...you guys are going to predict this... IM SORRY... SATS... college apps, the works, im in a never ending spiral... but there will be a time when I will have absolutely nothing to do but wait... and then i will be updating faster than Sonic can eat a chili dog...**

The 4 ninjas... im sorry...I will send you the next chapter when I can, if there is a problem with this one please tell me...


	5. Control

_" Everywhere I'm looking now Im surrounded by your embrace,_

_baby I can see your halo, ( walking on sunshine) You know your my saving grace,"_

_Halo/ Walking on Sunshine - Glee version_

Silvers eyes widened as he was forced to lean further back against his bed. Aquatic eyes had darkened as a smirk that reminded him of a certain angsty aquaintance graced his features, complete with portruding fangs and a dark sparkle.

Tails leaned in, his face mere centimeters from the other. His extra appendages flicked and whiped behind him. Silver was lost for words, his expression simutaled a deer in the middle of a freeway before he got his bearings and grasped the younger kitsunes wrists and used his powers to attempt to push him back.

Golden fingers pushed back; the opposite of his " big brother", his power was mostly centered in his arms and hands, not to mention his mind. Silver was clearly losing the battle that he initiated as Tails leaned close enough to bite his neck harshly. As if there was some invisible force propeling him, Tails launched into full predator mode, clawing and biting at the features of the individual beneath him. Silver had to think fast, which was not one of his traits. However, luck was ... and through the shaking and clawing of Tails, the kitsune managed to slam into Silvers nightstand knocking over a glass pitcher filled with water.

The water was rushing of the side of the nightstand but with a little help of Silvers powers, the water now trancended above the fiery youngster before him. With a flick of a white wrist the water crashed down upon the youngers head.

Tails stopped dazed before realizing his position on Silver and blushed flustered before quickly getting up. His bangs sagged and dripped as he stood. His fluffed cheeks and delicate whiskers had now become wet and plastered on his face.

Silver sat up and eyed the other in the room with suspicion.

Tails looked down and shook his drenched head...before looking up and capturing the eyes of the startled albino.

" It happened again, didn't it."

" I assaulted you didn't I." His voice grew soft...

Silver stepped up to the ashamed fox curiosity and questioning in his eyes.

" Tails, what do you mean again?"

Tails looked away...before replying sadly...

" I have been attacking Sonic lately... I don't know what comes over me... but all I know is that when I am filled with passion I attack him. What puzzles me is that I only attack certain people... I have attacked Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Charmy. However, when I attacked Charmy, Vector was in the room and well I noticed him but I... well... didn't attack him."

" Sally believes that it's my horomones that are taking over...Since I have grown up... the part of me that I never paid attention to has grown up to..."

" Silver, Im not a hedgehog, or a rabbit, or a bee, im well... a fox... and according to her... my animal insticts are recognizing those around me as food even if they are older than I am or are dear to me."

Golden tails swished aggitated.

" In short, Im sorry... whatever I did to you..."

Silver smiled before grasping the small foxes hand.

" It's okay Tails, I understand, it must be hard for you... having to go against nature."

Tails looked up startled ... Silver understood him and listened to him! A small smile formed on his features as he followed Silver to the bathroom.

Silver grasped a light blue towel and rapidly dryed the head of the younger sapient tenderly. As he has drying the kitsunes cheek fur he stopped and chuckled. Bright glossy blue eyes matched the light blue blanket and peeked above the towel.

Silver smiled... Tails was so... cute!

He had gone through puberty... but he still had that childlike innocence in him. No doubt he would be a knockout when he grew older.

_Wait... what?_ Knockout? A mental image of a older considerably sexy Tails popped in his head and a flush developed on his cheeks. He was cute already!

Tails noted the blush on the slightly older sapient and struck a pose towel now around his neck...

" Like what you see?"

Silver sweatdropped... obviously Sonics personality was rubbing off on him.

"Tails? Im a guy..."

" So what!"

" Tails..."

" Sonic and Shadow are together..."

" They love each other Tails..."

"What if I loved a guy..."

" Tails you can love whoever you want to love..."

" So... It doesn't matter if you are a guy..."

" Tails, what are you saying?"

" So I could love you right?" " And you could love me too right unless you don't swing both ways..."

" No I do...but... Tails? Wait... You like me?"

Tails slowly took off the towel caressing his neck and folded it neatly before carefully bending over and placing it in a nearby hamper.

Looking over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of Silver blushing shyly whilst eyeing the younger sapiens "package".

Tails chortled " You seem to."

Silver jumped as he realized that he had been caught and waved his arms in the air desperately... whilst sputtering nonsense.

The Golden kitsune rolled his sky blue eyes, he had already predicted the others reaction. The fox lightly strode to the other lifted himself slightly off the ground and nonchalantly planted a small kiss on the others flushed cheek before walking out of the room like nothing had happened.

Silver slowly trailed his gloved hand to the previously touched area and stared stupidly at the wall before walking out of the bathroom in a daze.

After the previous showing of affection, Tails walked to the couch and sighed... he had never been torn away from his workshop for so long and he could never have been happier much to his dismay. It was quite evil to say, but much like his machines he could easily figure out how Silver ticked... and he loved having that power over him. It was true, he was growing ever so passionate and losing control of himself... but something told him that Silver was a key to what he needed. The question was... what?

Of course...

He liked control...

It was what he marveled with his gadgets and his plane given to him from his " big brother." He had to make them work for him, forced them to work... spent nonstop hours keeping them in check and updating them... they were like pets... constantly forced to learn new tricks.

What he liked...it was control, so then he wanted to control

... Silver...?

Like most yaoi writers I am hidding while writing this thus showing how mediocre my writing is... I still have to change O' Kinky Night... I ended it abruptly due to my family bursting in and my woozyness from a ton of wine.. I added the story at 12: 04. I was fighting against the clock to make it on Christmas day and I failed... Whaaaa! * Crys and squeezes cat."

I think Im going to delete it... yup.


	6. Nature

_That was the turning point;_

_That was one lonely night!_

_"The star-maker says, "It ain't so bad" The dream makers gonna make you mad; The spaceman says, " Everybody look down! _

_It's all in your mind!" "Spaceman" by The Killers _

Silver quietly stepped into the living room in a daze. The previous action from the other was registered, it was just not believable. Tails laid back against the couch completely lost in his internal thoughts as the ivory sapien stared from the sidelines.

Tails turned noticing Silvers trance like state and smirked. He was fun to play with. The kitsune turned fully leaned on the side of the couch lowering his eyelids at the other whilst smirking.

" Tails?" " Are you…okay?"

Silver had the hardest time trying to decipher the expression. As always Sir. Clueless had stared stupidly at the other. Tails tried a different approach, he wanted to watch the other listen to him, something his " big brother" rarely did. The golden kitsune motioned to a book on the floor.

" Silver, could you get that for me?" Tails lightly asked.

Unsure of Tails's odd behavior the other extended his hand and virtually summoned the book, gently drifting it in the air to softly deposit it on the youngsters lap.

Tails held the book blandly and inspected it lightly. He had to find a way to get under the others skin. But how? The only thing that had worked so far was bodily contact. Light blue eyes lit up and the fox turned to eye the metallic hedgehog cleaning the room.

"Tails, it's …" Silver glanced at a nearby clock. " early?"

Silver was shocked, due to his little painting expedition he had slept through the day and his little adventures with Tails had caused him to stay up once again. The clocks neon green glow read 3:30 am.

Silver placed a ungloved hand over his eye and sighed. So much for getting back on schedule. The ivory one sighed and adjusted a portrait of Shadow, Sonic and himself.

" Tails, i think we better go to bed okay?" " We can do something tomorrow if you'd like."

Tails stared shocked. Bed? He didn't even know the meaning of the word. He slept in increments, so did Sonic… They were awake and running all night… in fact, Shadow testified to that too. What was wrong with Silver?

"Silver…your'e a hedgehog."

Silver stared and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

" Yes,…I am…"

Tails stood up and walked to the other.

" Hedgehogs don't sleep at night."

Silver giggled and bent over in full-fledged laughter. " Tails, in the future… sleeping is an order it was one of my only ways of gaining energy without much food."

"I suppose you don't have to sleep if you don't want to Tails, but I need to."

The fox watched Silver make towards his room and turn off the light.

The kitsune huffed in irritation. So much for making Silver tick… he was now going to be alone and awake and there was no workshop to tinker at. Fifteen minutes later the fox was softly creeping towards Silvers room.

Silver slept peacefully, each breath raising snow white chest fluff. Quills were laid out in a nonthreatening manner, The two largest quills laid on either side of him, beneath soft thin arms.

For some reason, he looked so …feminine. The thickest quills beneath his arms curved accenting his body. They reminded Tails of wings and there color… like that of an unpainted airplane. Golden hands trailed over the body beneath him, the other making small noises at the unconscious contact in his sleep.

Silver was a deep sleeper, and Tails was thankful for that. He raked his sides, causing Silvers breath to hitch and a small shudder to emanate from his throat. Nimble fingers massaged powdery white inner thighs and Silvers legs spread almost instinctually. Tails placed his nose into Silvers soft chest fur, taking in the distinctive smell of the other. Golden tails wrapped around the waist of the other as a small pink tongue agonizingly trailed up a light tan cheek. At the wet contact Silver moaned and turned his head to the side exposing his well hidden neck in submission. Tails nibbled the soft neck and nuzzled it lightly. Silver moaned softly and twisted and turned, making Tails cease his action until the other had fully settled. Tails petted protruding head quills down and kissed his forehead. He had no idea what was possessing him to do these actions to one he hardly knew. The one beneath him was beautiful he concluded, and he was his and his only.

The curious hands ceased and Tails laid possessively on top of the other positioning his ear to the others chest and listening to the others heart.

Silver blushed deeply remembering his eventful morning. He had awoken relatively fast, gaining only five an a half hours of sleep due to a certain sleeping someone on his chest.

He watched the other sleep on him and had to admit that he had feelings for the one on top of him and the actions of the other proved enough on his side.

The youngster nuzzled into him and bit into him in his sleep. Of course, he had no idea what to do but to lay awkwardly and be subject to the actions of the one above him. Once Tails awoke he acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

It confused and baffled him. Why was he acting this way? Maybe he slept with Sonic like that or something and it was normal for him.

At breakfast Tails constantly looked into his eyes with a calculating stare, possessing him. Silver found himself on more than one occasion looking away shyly.. like some love struck pre- teen seeing her first crush smile at her.

Now, he was flying with Tails over countless trees, witnessing a view that Silver would never in his life get tired of. The kitsune didn't tell him where they were going, he simply dragged Silvers hand out the door.

All at once Tails stopped and headed to the ground to rest. Silver did the same, gracefully landing by using the tip of his boot. He felt sorry for the fox, who had to constantly land to gain his breath and energy to spin his tails once again. he had offered to carry him but Tails would have nothing of it.

They were now in a small meadow surrounded by trees. Bright orange flowers twitched in the breeze as long grass swayed. Silvers ears strained and he could hear the twinkling of a waterfall nearby.

Tails grasped Silvers hand and lead him underneath a overhanging willow possessing one side of the meadow. The waterfall nearby trickled into a river that carefully kneaded around the thick roots of the willow immersing the ancient plant into a small lake that transformed once again into a river further into the forest surrounding it.

Tails pulled Silver upwards and sat his companion on one of the more prominent thick roots above a serene stirring lake beneath them. Small leaves submitted to the water below, slowly and gracefully landing on the bottom floor. Water bugs skittered to and fro on the surface dancing with the fallen leaves. The willow sagged with its weight and took upon itself the burden of shielding the two sapiens from the harsh beams of the sun without any sign of gratitude. Silver laid across an arching root, his legs dangled on either side as he swirled a finger in the water below, stirring a small yet murky cloud of dirt beneath the surface. Silver had always been intrigued with the properties of water or any liquid for that admired it for it's fluidity,… it's grace. How it nurtured … and destroyed, but not in an infernal way.

Come to think of it… before one enters earth one is immersed in liquid.

The golden fox watched in interest as the other was transfixed on the element at hand. The fox had been to the sanctuary countless times, and he had to admit, after the fifteenth time the place had come to lose its luster in his eyes. However, as he watched the intrigued elder sample the depths he somehow regained a feeling for the environment around him. The fox laid on a multitude of crisscrossing lower roots and lazily drew invisible patterns onto the surface of the water. The long thin overhanging branches of the swayed as a slight breeze drifted by, allowing streams of light to penetrate the calm sanctuary and illuminate the preoccupied Silver. Tails looked down and focused on the water below only come in contact with a natural mirror. The other kitsune below him pleaded for him to take initiative, it's eyes glassy and stricken with a deadly disease-passion.

Glassy eyes looked up and came in contact with another form in the mirror, the other dazed form was ignorant to the world, its eyes displaying curiosity and a childish nature.

The eyes of the two connected and they looked up breaking their bonds with the mirror below. Silver looked up and extended his hand towards the water…the water swirled and rippled as it was sucked into the air to take the form of a heart.

That was it, Tails lunged of the roots and whisked himself through the air to land on an unsuspecting Silver who broke his concentration… The small watery heart bursted as Tails claimed Silver in a fiery, passionate and long since restrained kiss.

Silver shuddered and jerked baffled at the sudden intrusion but submitted to the one above him. He laid on his back across the thick arched root and softly kissed the fiery one above him.

The passionate fox sat on the waist of the other and wrapped his legs around the root, keeping himself and Silver in place. He bent down and made his intimate understand that he was to amorously consume his soul and body.

9999999999999999999999999999

Okay peeps, Im runnin' out of ideas, if you have a specific setting that you think would be cute for the couple please message me or make a story of them together yourself or something. Yeah… sorry for the belated update- again. *Sighs* +.+

Im a little creeped out by my other story so Ive been avoiding it. Im not in the mood to torture my favorite characters… poor silvy and sawnic and shads…

*sniffs* When I get around to it its not going to be pretty…


	7. Speak

**Holy Cheesebits and Guacamole Iz back!**

Soft lips connected nibbling each other passionately. The golden kitsune couldn't help himself, his canines bit at the dazed one below him. The ivory sapien below moaned in gratitude at the attention and wrapped thin ivory arms around the waist of the other. Tails lightly bit a path down the elders body whilst massaging soft vanilla thighs.

This individual beneath him ignited every nerve in his body without even having to touch him. Was this what love was about? Is this what Sonic and Shadow were experiencing? Silver had had accepted him for who he was and had proved to love him in return. The fox smirked, blue eyes taking in the submissive one below him as he softly experimented the futuristic beings limits. A soft golden finger lightly traced a particular tight ring of muscles causing the other to clench up on instinct. Amber eyes widened at the straightforward approach and attempted to back away from the lust driven fox only to almost fall into the glassy pools below him.

"Tails-" the address was breathless yet deliberate and Tails momentarily got his bearings to listen to the angel below him.

" Maybe…ah… we should not do it... here." the hedgehog was not only uncomfortable with doing it in the sanctuary but also wasn't keen on being taken so early… not to mention by someone younger than him…

The fox sensed the discomfort in the other and he battled with himself over a course of wanted the other-every part of him- to bend to his will. Yet if he was unwilling… No, he couldn't force him into something so sacred… yet a part of him knew that a prolonged wait would only unleash his dark side more frequently. Slowly the golden fox lifted himself off of the one he cherished… an expression of longing graced his features as he grasped the hand of the other and lead him out of the transcendental scenery. The maturing fox concluded that he was to not take Silver or aspire to be anything more to him; the difference in age proved to be a worthy foe for the mind.

The two flew home and a blanket of guilt settled upon Silver as he watched the fox. Tails seemed to accept Silvers queasiness towards potential lovemaking between them yet the fox was still noticeably depressed over the whole ordeal. Caressing and promises where made over the matter as Silver tried desperately to uplift the kitsune's broken spirit.

Small mutters and longing glances were exchanged between the two for the following days. No inspiration fueled Silvers creativity as he frequently found himself circling around his house looking for Tails. The kitsune only struggling to avoid him and catching glimpses of the one he desired occasionally.

After the span of a few days Sonic returned in high spirits to question and escort the youngster home, to find a considerably dull fox that has somehow survived the course of his absence without so much as a trace of grease on golden fur. The fox instead smiled weakly and bid Silver thanks and goodbye.

The next week was gray for the two. Tails had discovered that his previous need to tinker with mechanics provided no contentment like it used to. He found himself lost in a daze and for once it was he himself who failed to listen to those around him… even his "big brother". Raging emotion plagued him , and he could think of nothing but amber eyes, vanilla scent and powdery white fur.

Silver mourned the loss of his newfound companion. Loneliness and grief passed through his days as his thoughts were on the one that lit up his world essentially. The one that he could fly with and feel that odd special feeling that made his day. Whenever he looked at that painting he created in impression of Tails he grew weary.

Time passed, and it seemed that what they shared for that minuscule amount of time never occurred and the two went on with their lives dully, thinking of each other more frequently yet shy to admit the past that had been. Those around them noticed the obvious change in behavior the two shared but would not speak and uplift harsh thoughts. It became a distant dream and stayed that way for a few months… until two dear friends decided to attempt to break the ice.

Sonic was sick of the zombie like state of his "little brother" yet what scared him most was that the youngster did not even tinker anymore-instead the fox spent his nights out on the back porch staring at the moon. It was ominous, and apocalyptic to the hedgehog who had seen the fox tinker when he was just a kit. There seemed to be no day in his life that he didn't tinker… until this last week. Sonic shivered, Tails not fixing or inventing was like him not running. In a urgent effort to help the fox- Sonic arranged another get together with Shadow and another stay at Silvers for Tails. Sonic new his best friends infatuation with his other previous rival and even suggested that he test the futuristic beings powers. The reaction was mostly favorable… Tails grew happy but then after a minute reverted back to sadness. What had happened in his absence? He desperately wanted to know and he knew who to interrogate…

Silver fidgeted with his wrist-cuffs as he sat in front of the blue blur. The table the only barrier between the two. The other gazed upon him in irritation… the question that was asked had been ignored by the albino hedgehog and there was only so much secrecy regarding his little brother that he could hero was about to snap when a question graced the air…

" Sonic,… did you ever… _love_ Tails."

Sonic was taken aback… a blush formed across his features as he recalled his early days with the blooming youngster before covering it up.

" My little bro, heh, of course I love him."

An agitated Silver leaned forward determinedly " You know what I mean Sonic!"

The hero leaned back from the aggression and swallowed his discomfort before responding.

" Of course I did… he was everything to me, and still is a major part of me."

Silver was shocked… Sonic admitted sexual feelings for Tails? Why and how? Is this why Tails wanted him? Was it because of jealousy towards Shadows relationship with Sonic?

" But,… what happened?"

Sonic sighed and crossed his arms to prop his obnoxious sneakers on the table. He looked away grimly before resuming.

" I never told him…"

A silence stretched awkwardly between the two… before Silver pryed further.

"Because?"

" He's about seven years younger than me…Im already labeled a druggie…I don't need to add pedophile to the list." "But I will always love him."

The hero smirked and eyed the other in interest. The albino was obviously nervous and this topic proved his suspicions…

"So Silv, you love him?"

The albino jerked back eyes wide at the straightforward approach to his affection. Silver looked down at his boots ashamed and nodded.

" Tails seems to really miss you… i'm sure he loves you too- you should get with him!

Sonic was lost, if Silver loved him then why did the kitsune despair? Did they get into a fight or something? Silver was obviously keeping something in...

" I …i am with him… I think… I'm not sure- I denied him … um … intercourse."

Sonic chuckled at the mere thought of Tails topping Silver but had to give him props… if the authorities came to take away Silver for pedophilia they would have a hard time judging the time traveler- technically, he wasn't even born yet. That makes Tails the older one… Tails? older than Silver? That was something to think about. The desire for Silver could also help Tails with his frequent instinctual tendencies.

"Are you scared?" Sonic smirked, swiftly crossed his legs and began to lightly stretch them. Silver however grew tense… he didn't know what he felt… he guessed that he didn't want their relationship to be pure lust , but something else seemed to stop him… Tails appeared younger than him… too young… his body is not even mature yet for sexual intercourse. He could say the same about himself…

"No… I will do it, it's all a bit sudden is all."

Sonic couldn't contain himself… he chuckled more at the sight of Silver getting his quills in a tangle over his "little bro". Silver was so uke that it almost burned… the naivety and cuteness was too much- he remembered when Tails was that oblivious…

"Are you sure he is acting this way because you didn't give him sex?That doesn't sound like Tails…"

Silver paused… what other explanation could there be?

Sonic grew serious but soft…

"Silver, does Tails know that you really love him?"

**No worries, Supa Smexy Smex is comin' in the next chapter… Finally Silvails….I just needed a little inspiration is all- still don't like this chappie though...**


End file.
